Two face
by Wdavidson
Summary: Curiosity, a mystery in a house, love and it's struggles all following the pairing we love. ..Bechloe. Just gonna say in the beginning the story is a little different on where it's heading than in later chapters, little heads up. Dont shy away.
1. Chapter 1,In the beginning

Beca Mitchell. .. nobody knows what to say about her, half of the time she doesn't even listen to us so there is no point in making rumours about her that are meant to hurt her. But that doesn't mean people don't talk because they do . You see. .. Beca is around for a couple months, hangs around in her bubble of depression and eternal silence and then she's gone. Only to return a few years later, never quite the same but also never any better. My friend Aubrey Posen hates her with a passion for reasons unknown to me because as far as I'm concerned Beca has never ever hurt her,she even helped her to not get hurt once which to me shows she is a good person...no one ever sticks up for Aubrey,well no one used to until she became like the most popular girl in Barden High. But my standards are much lower or so they say, I just think no one should be judged on who they are especially when no one really knows her. Beca Mitchell, the school mystery. Before I forget...my name is Chloe,Chloe Beale. I'm a perky redhead with no sense of boundaries and personal space and basically the spawn of Satan( fat Amy's words not mine...she calls herself so twig bitches like you and I don't do it behind her back. ..an unusual but effective way to solve the problem not that I would ever call her fat obviously). Back to Mitchell. I don't know much about her really since I moved into the area only last year and she's been gone for two but I never expected to actually see her... The shy girl that never talked whose personality could do a 180,the girl with the mad lib beats.

...

I sat in my usual place in our tutor room, second row from the back and seated on the right,listening to my friends gossip about hot guys and Amy speaking of her over the top tasmanian/Australian type stories which often involved wrestling and dingos,but I stayed silent,just nodding from time to time to show I was still there and not deep in thought because I wasn't ...I was only half in thought. That's when the door opened to reveal our tutor but she wasn't alone,she was being accompanied my a rather short brunette that had an ear spike ( quite sexy too). She sure looked like the rebellious type and someone that would soon be kicked out of school. I was intruiged. That's when I the girl in front of me whisper

"Is that Rebeca Anne Mitchell? Holy shit it is?"

So this was the girl who everyone criticised and looked down upon. Sure she looks the way she looks but our resident badass Dave does too..but of course he's a guy so it's a bit different but she shouldn't be judged on looks. She's pretty, really pretty but clearly anti-social. The teacher spoke up ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Would yo please intreduce yourself to your fellow classmates? "

I watched her as she slowly started to sign and mumble under her breath.

Was she mute..surely she can't be.I looked at Aubrey who shook her head answering my question as if she just read my thoughts.

Well that's a bit weird.

"Hey you.,Yeah you!". Tom shouted directing himself at Beca."Speak up bitch, some people don't understand that nonsense so speak the fuck up mate ". I watched Beca's posture and facial expressions..she went from shy,to scared, to angry in a matter of seconds. Her fists were clenched whereas when she came in she had been visibly shaking. Such a change in the matter of seconds. Before the teacher realised what was going on Beca had jumped over the desks all the way until she got to the last row where she punched Tom right in the jaw only to proceed and pick him up of his feet (even though he was a couple feet taller than her perhaps) and said

"My name is Beca effin Mitchell". Her voice was melodic and even though it was still quiet, everyone heard as they held there breaths, then there was a loud thud as Tom hit the floor gasping for air as Beca returned to her shy self only to be dragged out of the room by Gail our tutor.

...

 **what did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some constructive feedback on how to continue this story, I have a few ideas but any contributions in the form of reviews are also appreciated. This is just a small snippet and if you wish I can continue.**

 **oh yeah, if don't won pitch perfect or any of its chsracters, if ivdid thigs would be a bit different and i would have quite bit of money on my bank account.**

 **well anyway, if there are future chapters then there will be some songs and pure out of the blue spontaneous singing**. .. **only time can tell**

 _ **peace~~~wdavidson**_


	2. Chapter 2,thoughts and faith

**Beca's pov**

So I'm back at Barden High, no matter where I go and will ever go I always return here. Maybe it just life or maybe there's more to it . Maybe there is someone or something there waiting for me. Now that is too many maybe's for my liking. I like to be sure about something before I'm dragged into it but frankly I'm not sure about anything really apart from music because music can't hurt me like people or other things do. Music can bring me to tears but it can also heal me which is why I use it as stress therapy, well that and also because I have too. Me and my mum move all over the country, yes it has made a mess of our lives but it was already pretty fucked up to begin with,still is and it probably still will be. I don't feel like sharing too much about myself,i don't do it with people why should I do it with you...i will be gone soon and someone will probably steal this stupid book but once again, therapy ( I really want it to work, it hasn't for the past 5 years so why should it now but I remain faithful because I don't have a lot of things but I can catch up with all the hope I can muster).

...

Great! First day and I'm already outside getting scolded by the teacher. Couldn't really help myself when the guy was being an asshole. You see. ..I never feel like I am myself. I feel trapped in myself,in the enigma of myself but not in a selfish/snobish/egotistical way but just like I'm in a cage or a flower in a plant pot knowing I belong in the ground not this fake thing...well that's how I feel. At one point I'm this then I'm that but never myself. There is a battle going on inside me.

Anyway, there was this girl in the classroom,it wasn't exactly hard to spot her because of her flaming red hair and baby blue eyes. Those eyes that reminded me so much of someone I used to know. She was watching me the entire time, reading me like book and her eyes. ..oh her eyes,the eyes that have this ice cold flame trapped inside them. Maybe I'm not the only one that's trapped?

But then this guy spoke and even though I deal with this everywhere I go,I lost it,I don't normally, I used to do it frequently but I have been in control lately yet I still did. Was it because of the girl? Perhaps...her presence gave me this homely and welcoming feeling,could I have been showing off? Surely that's not the case? What is it with all these goddamn questions today? My mind is messed up,I normally choose a path and head straight yet here I am going one way then turning back and going elsewhere.

...

It's lunch now. First couple of lessons passed swiftly but there is this sort of dread as I walk down the hallway. People stare at me as I walk past. There gossip system must have been updated since the rumours travelled quicker than I have ever seen,they're doing something right or wrong depending on whether you are the receiver of the gossip or the victim of the rumours. I wonder how much the story has changed?

I look around and catch the eye of two guys who were probably just standing there staring at me. And as I do so one of them quickly turns around and walks into a locker whilst the other one looks like he is literally seconds away from shitting his pants and lucky me has to walk up to them because lucky me happens to have a locker next to theirs. Now inner me sort of enjoys tormenting them this way whilst outer me also feels like shitting her pants because contact with humans is not her I can't really help having a locker there so deal with it outer me and geeky looking guys.

I walk up to the locker, counting the steps,listening to my heart rate,anything but looking at these strangers faces,if I do so I feel like I would pass out so better not.

I open the locker ,stuff my books in, and slam it shut, perhaps a bit to hard as I made the guys jump. I power walk away but curiosity gets the better of me and I peak at their lockers. Benji and Jesse.

...

 **chloe's pov**

Everyone won't shut up about this morning. Now it is expected like every fight to die down maybe the next day or during the week but something tells me it won't .That there will be a string of these events between Tom and Beca.

Once again I am intruiged. The way she became something so aggressive and then back to harmless. No one moves as fast as she did... not even Tom and he is the role model for all boys. Strong,angel face,captain of the American football team and the basketball team and probably a bunch of other things I haven't payed attention to yet but as his girlfriend ,i should probably know. Yep I'm his girlfriend,not really much of a choice. My parents decided he's good for me yet I find it hard to believe how someone with their head so far up their ass is good for me but my parents only know one side of him I suppose.

It's lunch and once again my friends are talking but I drone them out. I need to concentrate on Beca and the story behind her. Tom Is sat with his squad; Bumper, Donald, Uni,others I don't know the name of because they don't intrigue me and Jesse just sat down with them. Poor Benji. My boyfriend seems to be strumming on his guitar. Yet I don't really see the point. He knows no chords. He isn't even strumming correctly and his guitar is hopelessly out of tune like him. A few of many reasons why he is a crap musician.

But then I see him stand up and like puppets the others follow,slowly walking to the line at the cafeteria.

That's when I see her . The sun rays reflecting off of her brown locks.

Tom approaches her. For I second I thought it was going to be an apology but who am I kidding,tom would never do that he is too full of himself to do that. Instead he pushes her roughly out of the line,while bumper tries to trip her yet she jumps over and kicks Bumper in the balls. Tom runs at her so she runs too ..closely followed by Tom and the gang.I have faith in Beca though, I believe that she will be able to stand up against the school bullies but something tells me she needs to figure herself out first.

She turns on the jets . Speading through the hallway, twisting out of the way of other students. She clambers up the stairs only to realise their closing in on her and she jumps and lifts herself up the rail onto the flight of stairs above her hunters . It's too hard for me to explain. It's all so fast paced. While the squad runs up the stairs,beca parkours up the stairs careful to not make a mistake that will cost her precious time and then dead end, just a locked door. Beca frantically messes with the door knob and lock than backs away,the sounds of footsteps are getting louder and louder, and she charges at the door breaking it off its hinges.

The rooftop,few students go up here because few students have a key or the code.

The boys start to surround her but she doesn't give in as she speeds up and takes a leap off faith.

She jumps of the roof.

 **I would like to apologise for any spelling mistakes, I did check through but if there are still any mistakes I'm sincerely sorry.**

 **I hope you still find it interesting I tried posting as quick as I could and making it a bit longer,it's still pretty hard typing on a suggestions for the story?**

 **I promise next chapter that Chloe and Beca will have somewhat of conversation and also apologies if the story will have slow pace build up.**

 **I do not own pitch perfect or its characters just anything original here.**

 **peace~~~~wdavidson**


	3. Chapter 3,the fall and the song

**Beca's pov**

 _Holy shit...I'm falling!_

I try to grab onto something on the side of the building, my delicate hands scraping at the rough brickwork.

Nothing _...I can't grab onto anything!_

I plunge further and further down the high school...literally.

Just as I start to lose hope, in the corner of my eye I see a balcony. And launch myself at it. As my foot makes contact with the hard concrete I hear a deathly crunch and topple over. Latching onto my leg in pain, as I lie on the floor of a classrooms balcony, I start to cry tears of happiness and I laugh .

 _I'm alive_

Looking up at the rooftop from which I seconds earlier hurtled off of, I see a redheaded figure looking down and with all the strength I can muster... I wave. Then I pass out.

...

 **chloe's pov**

"what the hell is wrong with you Tom?!"

I'm literally fuming, I swear my face is the same shade as my hair.

"She deserved it. I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND. You should be supporting me,not stupid mute alt chick that won't leave me the fuck alone. She's probably a lesbian too. God they make me gotta understand this Chlo ...whether you want to be with me or not,you have no choice . Your parents adore me."

I wish I could be like Beca. To have that sudden confidence and brave bit of me. There's so much of his sentence that is deeply wrong. She didn't deserve to be forced to jump off a rooftop, that is not a normal decision to be faced with. Indeed he is my boyfriend but I would never choose to date someone like him. There is nothing wrong with being a lesbian. It's perfectly fine...he's just a the last line. ..He tells me every single time. He used to be different, a nice boy,very caring but It all changed when his father became the town major,all the buzz and fame got to him. Sometimes I don't think he even needs food aslong as his ego is kept well nourished. And also she never started anything. The first time she was provoked and this time they started it. I wish I could tell him this but I'm a coward instead...

"Just leave Tom"

I wish I could add two words in. _Just leave my life Tom_. But I couldn't do it. I don't love him, I don't care about him,he treats me like his property not a human yet I don't want to let down my parents.

"Fine. Come on lads. Let's not mourn someone not worth morning"

They stare at him. Maybe they are not lost causes yet. People always say there is always hope. That's true but only those who want it and search for it but aren't greedy about it deserve hope .

Tom keeps to his promise and leaves with the others following behind him like lost puppies.I look down from the roof and there, down a couple feet, I see Beca Mitchell laying there on a balcony and she waves. This girl really is a mystery. She's quick, she's strong and she has guts yet she can turn into someone else so quickly...someone that feels so uncomfortable in her own hand droops down suddenly and I rush down the stairs searching for the balcony that saved Mitchells life.

...

 **Beca's pov**

My left foot feels so limp. Wait do I still have a foot?

I move it a bit, making sure it's still there even though it feels like jelly. How did I get myself in such a mess and what is that guys problem? I haven't done anything to him that he wasn't asking for, he's the one that started everything . I never expected things to turn out the way they did. But what's bugging me the most is that girl. The one with the pretty blue eyes and unique ginger hair. She's probably really nice too but she would never talk to someone like me...A nobody, lowlife like me. She's too good for that but then again I have been told not too judge a book by it's cover but we all choose the pretty covers at some point in our life never paying attention to the contents. But something tells me she's much more. I watch her in lessons,the way she spaces out for long periods of time deep in thought,it doesn't look like she's bored of the lessons it just looks like she's got better stuff to think about. This time someone brings me out of my thoughts,a sweet talented voices punctures through my brain. I listen closely a hear that the stranger is singing titanium and as one sometimes does...I join in.

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

The moment i started to sing she stopped clearly surprised. Now I'm not sure whether it was from the shock or my singing is bad? Could be both. Yet as my voice starts to waver, she joins back in and the perfect harmony our voices make together causes me to forget the pain in my leg as my body is filled with joy.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

I have no idea who this is yet, I fear to open my eyes. This song really means a lot to me,it's one of those songs that will motivate you,one of those songs that you keep close to heart, always on your mind. And now even if I never speak to this person again,this song will be ours.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I_ won't _fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

We belt out the next words with so much passion it almost scares me but this person seems like someone who has no doubts. And means every single word that comes out of her skilled mouth.

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

I open my eyes and there I see the gorgeous redhead with the baby blue eyes smiling at me sweetly. But it's not only her mouth that's smiling, it's her eyes, it's in the way she presents herself, in her body language and in those icy eyes.

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed his chapter. Sorry for any grammar,punctuation or spelling mistakes etc. I think this chapter wasn't that bad, I preferred the other ones but I'm proud of this one. Thank you to he person that reviews each chapter. I would appreciate it if there were more people doing so as I really want to know your views on he story and potential again I do not own pitch perfect or its characters but the story and plot of this fan fiction is mine.**

 **Song-titanium by David guetta ft. Sia (yall should know )**

 **peace~~~~wdavidson**


	4. Chapter 4,first conversations

**Beca's pov**

 _Omg it's her_

The three words my brain way saying on repeat. I dared to look her in the eye,after experiencing all this crazy shit today I would have thought looking her in the eye would be easier yet her I was;my hands visibly shaking,sweat plastered on my forehead but that didn't matter. I finally had the chance to see her up close.

Her face was angelic. Angular cheek bones were slightly visible saying that" hey I'm not anorexic but I work out ", she had some cute freckles on her nose and cheeks. And one visible yet beautiful imperfection. ..A little scar on her forehead. It seemed like something so small but just looking at her and singing that duet with her made me want to get to know her. To find out all the things no one knew about her although I would just be happy if she spoke to me.

I decided to survey my surroundings.

 _Wait where am I ?_

The room was white but had a polished oak book shelf which was probably 3 times as tall as me. I moved my hands around the bed, hugging the sheets and smelling them(lime and lemon by the way ), I have a couple of weird habits like that. But this for sure wasn't the hospital so what is this place?

I realised that this girl must have been watching me as I explored this place using all my senses(except taste) to try and figure out where I was, thus far I had deducted that I am definitely not in a hospital so...

"You're probably wondering where you are ?". The girl spoke up,seeing the distinct look of confusion cross my face. I nodded in response. " You were transported to my house. The school nurses tried reaching your mother,she didn't pick up at all and they called ten times, they even went to your house..."

Even though I felt like such a dick, rudely interrupting I asked, "how did the house look on the inside?"The girl was a bit taken aback. I'm not sure whether it was because of my lack of manners or the fact that my voice was audible and I didn't stutter at all which even to me was unusual,I only ever speak normally when angry or threatening someone. Still no answer.

"I ummm... I'm deeply sorry for interrupting you,I know it's rude. It's just that I have no idea where I am and I guess this is the more polite way of demanding information without yelling at you because I don't want to do that, you seem nice. Sup,my name is Beca." Oh no. I must look like such a moron. I face palm but my worries are stilled when I heard red(yes I shall call her red ) giggling quietly in her hand. Such a pleasing sound,I could listen to it all finally spoke after that.

"You sure are cute when you ramble."

" Oh I ain't cute,' I struggle to think of what to call her ',red!"

"Not even properly acquainted and I already have a nickname. I am pleasantly flattered. But to ease the awkwardness...my name is Chloe. Chloe Beale." That name suits here,she feels like a Chloe (not literally feels, I haven't even touched her. Not that I want to).

"So uhh, where am I Chloe,Chloe Beale?" I smirk at her and she gives me a glare.

"I swear if you do that every time...anyway you are at my house Beca, Beca Mitchell". Oh no she didn't. "And about your house thing. .your mother was nowhere to be seen and the house looked barely furnished. When did you move, have you not finished unpacking yet? ".

My face has done it taking all that's hers and leaving. No goodbyes,no apologies,no explanation. This time feels different though. Like a proper goodbye but without the words. A sign that it's over between us,a sign that I failed her. Perhaps this will be better for both of us,maybe that's what we need time apart... Forever. Yet she's still out there,and knowing that one bit of information doesn't make me feel the slightest bit safer. She's here, not by my side controlling me and my life,but she's out there and she always finds a way. She's sneaky like that, I don't know what she's planning but I am her daughter(I think) but being brought up by her gives me an advantage...I know how she works, and she only knows how the outer Me works so it's time to become myself... To become the inner me.

...

 **Chloe's pov**

I waited patiently for a reply. Nothing.

Was she pondering on what to say,carefully picking out the words she says,is she one of those people? It's highly possible...did something happen in the past that could make her be like this,could she not show her own opinion,does she say what people want to hear bending her response to appeal to them?But maybe I'm over thinking?

"So if you can't grab hold of my mother who...who will I stay with?"

Avoiding the question,could have passed by me if the pause wasn't so long but I don't feel like she has to tell me really,after all,this is the first time we have had an actual conversation(and the things she said when she was passed out or asleep do not count) and I thought it would go a bit differently. More quiet and shy on her side yet she seems well rested and fairly comfortable which is also unusual. I should probably answer now.

" Well we managed to get a hold of your father. He lives in the area right?"

I see her mouth slowly bend into a crooked smile. Having a smile on her face suited her,so far I had only really seen her incredibly uncomfortable or extremely angry and this made for a nice change. But she smiled at the mention of her father so that means she must have a better relationship with him than with her mother whom she avoided talking about so why does she live with her mother then when it looks like she is not at ease there?

" Yes my dad lives in the area, he also teaches at Barden High. Professor Mitchell of the English and Music department? You should of heard of him? I'm sure you have, with such a beautiful singing voice like yours he must have noticed you and well no one forgets the redhead with pretty blue eyes..." Beca thinks I have pretty eyes, that's sweet. I see her look the other direction,probably blushing.

" I like your eyes too by the way, they're a rich navy blue and the mascara and eyeliner really makes them that bit darker. It looks nice,don't get me wrong but it makes you look that bit more mysterious...and sexy "

I shoot her a wink and grin at her when I see her cheeks turn 5 shades redder ( just to be exact ). But is this THE Beca Mitchell or is this an act? Just Beca from this morning and the Beca now are scarily different but I thoroughly enjoy this Beca...The Beca that can talk to me without hyperventilating and getting a panic attack.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Mysterious girl_

 _I wanna get close to you_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh_

 _Mysterious girl_

That's what Beca Mitchell is. I have said so before; or more like thought. And just being with her like this, joking about, singing,talking about things that matter and may not matter too makes me want to get close to intimately,merely as a good friend she can count on when she's scared to look back, refuses to look to the future, then I will be there to her side as a good friend should be because I want our last year in high school to be a memorable one. I snap out of my Mitchell trance when the door starts to creak open. Professor Mitchell, Beca's father, making his presence known.

"How's my baby girl?" He asks,as he walks over to the bed and kisses her forehead delicately,lovingly. This sends a jolt of jealousy to run through my body. ..my parents never do that. They're always preoccupied by my older sister or younger brother, leaving me,the middle child, to my own devices.

" But grasshopper how did you end up on one of the classroom balconies,that was locked may I add, and with a fractured toe?" he strokes her hair caringly as he awaits an answer.

" I. I umm, well it's sorta hard to explain really." She glances at me with a smile " Well,truthfully, I jumped off the roof running away from this guy Tom. He's just a pathetic bully, no worries Dad."

I glance at her dad that decided to take a seat next to me,he seems to be processing what he was just told. And finally with a little laugh he speaks up;

" Well not quite the craziest thing you have ever done grasshopper. Hell. ..you've even done crazier things with me.."

I look back at Beca and keep stealing glances at her father.

 _What the hell,what does he mean by that? Isn't jumping off roofs crazy enough? I thought professor Mitchell was a sensible and sophisticated man..._

" Dad, we haven't sung our song yet! Sing with me!"

Seeing Beca acting childish and nagging her dad was pretty cute, how else can this girl act? All this time I have been trying to figure out what's her deal yet she keeps changing. I just can't figure her out, usually it takes me a whole school day to get to know someone yet here I am,still trying to slip through the walls, correction, the Thorned and heavily guarded walls that hide who she really is from me.

And once again I was ripped out from the maze of troubled thoughts,only to witness a father-daughter moment occurring as the burst into song.

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

 _I don't have much money but boy if I did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

The first verse was sung by Professor Mitchell,his low bass voice, a voice that could fix a broken heart. A voice that I have heard before and found rather astounding. It wasn't the voice I expected to come out from him but it was a pleasant surprise nevertheless. But when he was singing with Beca,the passion was literally leaking of every word, like the fat off of a particularly fatty burger.

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

 _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

The next verse had been sung by Beca. She had perfect Control of her voice, using the right effects , hitting all the right buttons,all the right notes. She had sung this song often, I could tell. And then their voices blended together, weaving in and out perfectly and effortlessly. They looked directly into each others eyes but not only their eyes, their souls too.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

 _Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

 _But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

I was thoroughly enjoying the mini concert I was experiencing and the urge to join in was so big I thought I was going to explode yet I would have to hold it in until i got another chance to sing with Beca as I felt that this was purely their song and it would not be okay if I sung with them. I'm not sure whether I should even be listening to this...This was their moment after all.

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

 _You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

And then it was over . I somehow felt closer to Beca...even to Professor Mitchell. I had witnessed them sing their hearts out to each other which has made me wonder; what did my duet with Beca mean to her?

" That was beautiful Professor Mitchell...and Beca." I gave her a Wink

" Please, just call me Warren miss Beale."

"I'm sure she'll remember that Dad. In that case you can call her Chloe, CHLOE BEALE!"

" Jesus Christ Beca..."

 **well I hope it's a bit longer than the last ones. It's just when typing this up on my tablet on word it's like 4 or 5 pages then when it's posted on here its seems awfully short but never mind.**

 **Next chapter I think I will post in two days as to give me time to Come up with the plot for it and make it a bit longer perhaps. I hope you are still enjoying reading this and I appreciate the fework reviews I have received so thank you.**

 **and yeah, there's a petition for bechloe Canon to be a thing in pitch perfect 3 link in one of the reviews I believe, we can always hope amirite XD anyway, I do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters unfortunately and this I just a fanfiction hence being posted on**

 **love yall,peace~~~~wdavidson**


	5. Chapter 5, knowing and tribute to Beca

**Chapter 5**

 **Chloe's pov**

It's been a couple days since Beca has been in school,probably getting that leg of hers checked out or toe. ..I really don't know any more. Or perhaps she's moving in with her dad,that might take a while. I really don't know,to be fair I don't really know much about Beca. I know how she looks like, I know her dad is a teacher,I know she has a weird personality change thing which I know is there but I don't know much about. I know her mother is gone somewhere and I know she can sing and fight and she's a miniature sonic. Now that's a pretty good basis for a first meeting but that's not enough with Beca, I want to know everything. Yes it may sound greedy but she has broken my high score...my high score of getting know to peoplein a day(the record was at 374 by the way).With one small thing...change.

Yes I know few things about this strange anomaly called Beca,most of my knowledge so far is based on inferences. The things stated above I am sure 'S NOT ENOUGH. I can't base my study of Beca on inferences, it's just not right, it's not right to judge someone's character on things your not even sure of. ..There all just petty little rumours. That's why I want to know everything. I don't want to think I know everything...I want to know.

...

It's Monday...last Monday was the whole affair with Beca Mitchell and since then there has not been a single sign of her existence. A whole week,now that's a lot of thinking time yet I need more finding out time. It could have been all a figment of my imagination perchance but even though my imagination has a pretty big range like my singing voice, I don't think it would ever go as far as imagining such a visually realistic situation so I was relieved when ,on pre mentioned Monday ,rumours were being spread that Beca Mitchell had disappeared after the rooftop incident and wouldn't be coming back or worse that she had fallen to her death which many people believed even though there was no commotion or ambulance in sight on the day or the day after and it hadn't been mentioned during assembly like most things of the type usually are. But that didn't stop me from worrying myself practically to paranoia thinking that it may have gotten worse since after we had our duet, conversation and I had witnessed another duet, that it had some how gotten worse,something internal or she had to have her leg amputated. Why was I so concerned? I can not let one of my studies,especially such a difficult one, worry me. Yes I do need to be in contact with my study but I shall not allow myself to get attached . It happened once and now it is something I regret deeply.

As I was fighting with my inner feelings,the cause of them walked through the door. Or more like limped through the door. She had crutches and ,even though her face showed the occasional sign of pain, she seemed to be happy. There was something different about her. She seemed more at peace and not as uncomfortable around the people in our classroom.

Anyway,as she walked in,she stopped for a second, scanning the room until her eyes landed on Tom. She just smirked and showed her middle finger at him, Tom visibly cringing didn't retaliate,this naturally earned a lot of boo's ,directed at Tom, from the boys...Yet none of the boys dared to approach her either.

That's when Stacey,Stacey Condrad ( I should really stop doing that ), one of my friends, started rapping ,and even though it was slightly out of the blue, it was fitting. ..apart from the fact that as she rapped she started groping herself.

 _Two trailer park girls go round the outside,_

 _Round the outside, round the outside.._

 _Two trailer park girls go round the outside,_

 _Round the outside, round the outside.._

 _Guess who's back, back again_

 _Mitchells's back, tell a friend,_

 _Guess who's back, guess who's back,_

 _Guess who's back. Guess who's back?_

So she changed shady to Mitchell, doesn't quite sound the same but then again doesn't sound half bad. Ok I'm digging this. I look at Beca who is grinning like a madman. God how can she look so hot all the time. ..Wait what?

 _I created a monster, cuz nobody wants to_

 _See Tom no more they want Beca_

 _I'm chopped liver_

 _Well if you want Mitchell , then this is what she'll give ya_

 _A little bit of her mixed with some hard liquor_

 _Some vodka that will jumpstart her heart quicker_

 _Then a shock when she gets shocked at the hospital_

 _By the Dr. when she's not cooperating_

 _When she's rocking the table while he's operating "Hey"_

 _You waited this long to stop debating_

 _Cuz she's back, toms on the rag and ovulating_

 _I know you got a job Ms. Hamilton_

 _But your sons heart problem is complicated_

 _So the FCC won't let him be_

Well,now it's turning into a little acapella concert in here ,even Aubrey joined in after her embarrassing throw up during last year's acapella and band showdown . Stacey is still lead singer and I must say her rapping skills aren't that shabby and the fact that she can change the lyrics on the spot to fit the situation as much as she can is impressive although she did miss out two sentences which I will say would have been hard to change. Everyone's dancing and I am enjoying this and dancing too . Beca is near me now and is TRYING to dance although it looks really weird with the crutches. But who knows maybe without them, and when all limbs are fully functional ,she could really bust a move.

 _But it feels so empty without me_

 _So come on and dip, bum on your lips_

 _Jump back jiggle a hip and wiggle a bit_

 _And get ready cuz this is about to get heavy_

 _She just settled all her lawsuits, "Fuck you, Tom!"_

All Toms haters, including myself, join in as we shout out the last three words of the sentence. Toms seems to be shaking...at this point I have no idea whether he is angry or upset.

 _Now this looks like a job for her_

 _So everybody just follow her_

 _Cuz we need a little controversy_

 _Cuz it feels so empty without her..._

 _Now this looks like a job for her_

 _So everybody just follow her_

 _Cuz we need a little controversy_

 _Cuz it feels so empty without her..._

 _Little hellions kids feeling rebellious_

 _Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis_

 _They start feeling like prisoners helpless_

 _'Til someone comes along on a mission and yells "BITCH"_

 _A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution_

 _Pollutin' the air waves a rebel_

 _So let her just revel and bask_

 _In the fact that shes got everyone kissing her ass._

"umm guys, you can stop now. I really appreciate your little twist on the song but I think you should stop now "

No one hears her. It's not that she's talking quietly it's just that everyone is making such a racket that no one hears her...apart from me.

I guess at some point I thought that this personality of hers is all just fake and she strives for attention but now, once again I see her in a different light. Beca is eyeing Tom who is now crying his eyes out...does she pity him,no she feels bad . Maybe she doesn't want this after all, thinking back , I don't really think she ever wanted this. Maybe she didn't know what she was getting herself into when she punched Tom...He didn't really either though did he? He never knew it would get to this when he called her what he did.

" GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP OK!"

Everyone stares at her in bewilderment.

"Sorry..that was a bit harsh but you don't need to sing me such songs praising what I did. I would rather be praised for something else. Having to jump off a roof ,surviving the jump and beating someone up isn't really what I thought would happen when I came here and I don't want all this attention. I honestly wish none of that ever happened. Although there was one bit I liked about the whole thing and that's private."She glances at me as she says the last sentence." So...just stop. I umm really don't need this but I do appreciate the intentions you had."

I look at the others around me. Some are expressionless, others are disappointed whilst some seem to be understanding. I look at my friends. Stacey seems to be embarrassed, Aubrey looks proud and like she quite literally can't keep the smile of her face (what's up with that?). Fat Amy is one of the understanding ones.

"Well uhh. ..Thanks for not booing at me and throwing objects at me." Beca let's out an awkward laugh at the end of her sentence causing me to giggle.

Everyone turns around to look at me and I feel my face turning into the same shade as a tomato.

Somebody let's out a demanding cough cough. Tom. ..

" Beca would you please come outside with me, I just wanna talk. I..."

" Yeah sure Tom."

They slowly start to make their way out. Tom a couple steps ahead as Beca hops out into hallway, But still with a smile plastered on her face even though I'm sure she knows that this conversation can lead elsewhere to something more aggressive. But she looks confident no matter what and I have faith in Mitchell . And even though I don't know much about her, I know that Beca hasn't disappointed me yet.

 **How was that? I'm sorry I didn't upload anything for the last couple of days, I was bus with work. I'm sure yall will understand right? Anyway I don't own pitch perfect or any of its characters but this story is mine.**

 **Please review, I really want to see what you guys think of this story and what I can do better..You know , some constructive criticism.**

 **peace ~~~~wdavidson**


	6. Chapter 6,connection

**Beca's pov**

Tom was nervously twiddling his thumbs,trying to think of what he was going to say. It seemed so uncharacteristic to him,Tom, a badass role model to all the boys in the school and a hottie to the girls, I could see the appeal. The muscles, the way his shirt clung to his body, six pack visible, and a beautiful face. Yet somehow I felt like Tom could be my hot cousin, the cousin everyone talked about because he was so hot and you agreed with that statement because it was true but of course you couldn't have feelings for him.

Yes, tom acted like an asshole towards me on my first day but we could work this out, we all make mistakes and he seriously fucked up but I won't hold it against him because I ain't so innocent myself either.

Tom still hadn't spoken (now who's the mute, I'm kidding).Someone had to break the silence and today,it seemed like I would be the one with guts.

I walk over to his backpack and guitar case. I turn around and motion to him,asking for permission. Manners Ok. ..

So I unzip the guitar from its casing revealing a beautifully polished guitar, wooden and slightly darker than most models. It definetly wasn't oak,it was too dark, probably spruce, perhaps even custom made.

Quickly checking to see whether it was tuned ( it was),it started playing. This song ment quite a bit to me,you could call it my 'make me feel beter' song. Not quite my usual style and taste but I felt like at this point ,in whatever it was between me and Tom ,this song would be good for both of us.

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice_

 _When I shout it out loud_

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _This is for the ones who stood their ground_

 _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

 _Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

 _Luck ain't even lucky_

 _Got to make your own breaks_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _'Cause it's my life_

 _Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

 _Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _'Cause it's my life!_

It was a weird situation : seranading the person that had made me get guts and nearly made me spill my guts. He just kept staring at me,shocked expression,yet in his eyes he was smiling. It looked like the song had cleared his head a bit.

" I didn't know you could sing Beca...and play the guitar so well,you can keep it if you want. I guess nows the appropriate time to apologise...so let's start over. Truce?"

He looked genuine for once, maybe this was the real Tom, maybe the explanation for his previous attitude was that he just wanted to fit in,peer pressure or stress? How can I tell? I have been all over the place and if I had stayed in one place then maybe I would have know these things but my situation is complicated.

" OK Tom...truce. Just so you know I don't forgive you because what you did was pretty messed up but you can always change my view of you,it's never too late."

I flashed him a small encouraging smile. Maybe this year won't be so bad now that this is sorted out but I shouldn't get my hopes up,it could get worse. But for now, I'm going to live in the moment, it's more interesting that way, not exactly safe but that depends on what you get up too. Tom looks at me,never breaking eye contact. I give him one last little wave before entering back into the classroom where I'm greeted with silent stares and even some judging stares.

I mute the whole world out as I sit down at my seat by the window and stare out of it,looking at the forest ahead, the fields behind them and there in the distance, I see an abandoned house. Vines breaking in through the windows, cracks and scratches. Broken. A broken house for a broken person.

That was the day I set myself a goal

...

 **Chloe's pov**

The whole affair had now died down to the point that no one ever mentioned it,mostly because it was forgotten, and along with it...Beca. No, she hasn't left, but sometimes I even felt like she had. She was there but then again she wasn't THERE. It felt like she was elsewhere, deep in thought,much like myself .

She attended lessons, she was always the first one in and then the first one out. Never seen at lunch apart from the times when she went to get food from the cafeteria but right after that she was gone again. Maybe she had gone back to her silent self but I didn't think so. I can't explain it but... she hadn't gone quite, she was there. A tiny spark waiting to ignite.

/

I made my way to our music class. Our first one since the start of school My favourite lesson and many shared my opinion. It was a well taught lesson taught by a nice teacher. Professor Mitchell...Beca's father.

I opened the door, being a bit early to the lesson and walked in on Beca and her father having a rather animated conversation. She didn't seem closed off,maybe just a bit uncomfortable but it could have just been the topic they were discussing.

The rest of the class flooded in and thus the lesson started.

" Hello my students, welcome back. I hope you had a nice summer. Anyway let's get on with the lesson. This year, we will continue with expanding your talent of an instrument of your choice but we will also be doing some acapella. Acapella being: making music without any instruments using just your voices to create it. So today I will ask you to all pick a song and sing it to the whole class and I will form you into groups of five. I will choose them but I'm sure you'll appreciate it if I keep in mind your friendship groups. You will be in these groups for the whole year and with them you will make music using instruments on Friday lessons and Music using only your mouths on Tuesdays . Without any thurther or do, let the singing begin."

One by one we all went. Some people weren't the best of singers but I recall them being heavily instrumentaly talented so it should work out. I was surprised by Benji, he was a good singer and Tom...well he was amazing as always. Fat Amy over sung a bit but she definitely has volume and can harmonise. Stacie as always touching herself all over. Aubrey singing the classics perfectly and then me. I was known around the school for my agularian singing voice. The last person to sing was Beca. People were gripping their seats with anticipation yet I...I just laid back. I knew she was a talented singer. I saw Aubrey grinning to herself which made me think of how she could possibly know. And Tom. ..he was politely smiling at Beca who turned to him and gave him a thumbs up. She went over to the rack of guitars,few people had decided to play and sing, so I was now also gripping my seat because I had no idea she could play. She hesitated. Having a hard time between picking the acoustic and bass guitar, finally settling on acoustic(probably because it would be more fitting in the song).

She checked the tuning and stood in front of the microphone. And she began...

 _My eyes are no good- blind without her,_

 _The way she moves, I never doubt her._

 _When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams._

 _She's a doll, a catch, a winner_

 _I'm in love and no beginner;_

 _Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

 _Baby, baby blue eyes,_

 _Stay with me by my side;_

 _'Til the mornin', through the night._

 _Well baby,_

 _Stand here, holdin' my sides,_

 _Close your baby blue eyes;_

 _Every moment feels right._

 _And I may feel like a fool,_

 _But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._

 _Oh..._

 _I drive her home when she can't stand,_

 _I like to think I'm a better man_

 _For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do._

 _She wears heels and she always falls,_

 _So I let her think she's a know-it-all._

 _But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right._

 _My eyes don't believe her,_

 _But my heart, swears by her._

 _Baby, baby blue eyes,_

 _Stay with me by my side;_

 _'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_

 _Well baby,_

 _Stand here, holdin' my sides,_

 _Close your baby blue eyes;_

 _Every moment feels right._

 _And I may feel like a fool,_

 _But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._

 _Oh..._

 _Can't get you out of my mind._

 _I swear, I've been there._

 _I swear, I've done that._

 _I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those_

 _Baby, baby blue eyes,_

 _Stay with me by my side;_

 _'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_

 _Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_

 _Close your baby blue eyes;_

 _Every moment feels right._

 _And I may feel like a fool,_

 _But I'm the only one, dancin' with those_

 _Baby, baby blue eyes,_

 _Stay with me by my side;_

 _'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_

 _Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_

 _While closin' your eyes;_

 _Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)_

 _My eyes are no good- blind without her,_

 _The way she moves, I never doubt her._

 _When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams._

It was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful I had ever heard her sing but what slightly frightened me was that she was looking at me the whole time she sung. Her guitar skills were impeccable but I just feel like she was staring right into my soul and it terrified me because I didn't mind. I should mind, none of my studies can get close to me, one did and it broke me. Yet I don't think I will be able to stop her.

Tom starts clapping and cheering loudly causing everyone to stop and stare at him. I'm still not quite sure what happened between hem but Toms been acting different,well not dick-like anymore. He hasn't pressured me into anything but even though I can now tell that he can be a good guy. ..I just don't love him.

" OK class. I have set up your groups so..."

He waffled the names of some others in our class.

" OK so Luke, Tom, Donald, Jesse and Benji you will now be in a group together. Good luck."

So far professor Mitchell had mainly created same groups although there were some mixed ones.

" And finally Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Chloe..." our group started cheering." And Beca."

Well shit.

 **and that's a wrap. I think I have settled on posting one chapter a week or more if I can.**

 **songs:bonJovi -it's my life. ..a rocket to the moon-baby blue eyes**

 **I'm planning for Beca and Tom to have the sort of relationship Jesse and her did in the movie but obvs no kiss and sorry if you don't like the fact I use songs I just feel like Becas way for connecting to people is singing so yeah**

 **shout out to vahuene, the person who reviews every chapter.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect or any of its characters**

 **peace ~~~ wdavidson**


	7. Chapter 7, old friend

**Beca's pov**

I gingerly walk over to my new group where I catch Chloe staring at me with such an intensity it makes me shiver. I see determination in her eyes and something else I can't quite put my finger on. I give her an awkward smile and decide to sit down next the skinny blonde...Aubrey.

Me and Aubrey...well we go way back, in a friendly way obviously. Our relationship started off with us biting at each others nerves but it soon became a friendship. I have never been so close to anyone, not even my dad. We told each other everything, always together...laughing, being sarcastic brats and causing chaos from time to time. Aubrey...was(truthfully) the reason why I started questioning my sexuality. We never went out it was always something I could only dream about and now as I look at Aubrey, I know that the me from a couple years back wasn't all that stupid but also as I look at the pretty blonde I know that those feelings I had for her are gone.

Aubrey was one of those people that you were either best friends with or was your worst enemies and she definitely wasn't someone you wanted as an enemy. We connected together with our hatred for this one boy called William but now looking back, I have no idea why I hated him.

Then me and my mom had to move again. Me and Aubrey tried desperately to stay in contact but like most long distance relationship, we grew apart. Like most people I loved and connected with we had our own song and me being curious and wondering whether she remembered, I decided to sing.

 **Chloe's pov**

Beca seemed comfortable as she de idea to sit next to Aubrey... Very comfortable in fact, to comfortable for them to just be acquaintances meaning they must know each other or used to know each other. If they did in fact have some sort of relationship then that would explain why Aubrey was being so protective of Beca when some girl called Jessica that was talking shit about Beca...and that was only one of many examples. Maybe Aubrey had feelings for the alt – girl which I find hard to believe because I'm pretty sure she's straight.

But when Beca decided to sit next to Aubrey, my heart sunk a bit. I was really hoping that she would sit next to me. ..and not because I like her for anything but to just get to know her and unravel her secrets: to figure out the anomaly that Is Beca Mitchell.

As always I was surprised when Beca started to sing .

 _If you ever leave me, baby,_

 _Leave some morphine at my door_

 _'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

 _To realize what we used to have,_

 _We don't have it anymore._

 _There's no religion that could save me_

 _No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)_

 _So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

 _To keep you by my side_

 _To keep you from walkin' out the door._

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _There'll be no clear skies_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _Just like the clouds_

 _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

 _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

Aubrey started to smile after realising what the song was. A very pleased expression. But how did Beca know that this is her favourite song. ..the song that is no.1 for most played on her phone. Aubrey joined in during the chorus and then they took turns singing lines at a time or joining together to emphasise the meaning and beauty of the song. Two beautiful voices joining as one.

 _I'll never be your mother's favourite_

 _Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

 _Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

 _Sayin' "There goes my little girl_

 _Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

 _But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

 _Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_

 _Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

 _I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

 _If that'll make you mine_

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _There'll be no clear skies_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _Just like the clouds_

 _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

 _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

 _Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),_

 _Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_

 _I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

 _If that'll make it right_

 _'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _There'll be no clear skies_

 _If I lose you, baby_

 _And just like the clouds_

 _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

 _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

" Hey big Buddy " said Beca

" Hey little buddy "

The two hugged, Beca muttering something about already getting picked on by her size during there first conversation in years, whilst the rest of the class started cat calling and professor Mitchell smiled proudly at his daughter and the blonde that were still hugging. Me...I just thought that having her in our group would somehow change things for the better and maybe we could all get closer. That was the day I set myself a new goal. ..to not just think of Beca as a study but to befriend her because Beca made me feel different in a good way and I didn't want that feeling to go.

Ever...

...

 **Beca's pov**

 **A couple days earlier**

The bell rung signifying the end of school. I all but sprinted to the parking lot where my Suzuki RMZ250 (motorbike) was parked. During the beginning of school I would have hate letters taped to it or it would be covered with eggs and once even graffiti, then it changed the next week as my motorbike was plastered with love letters and sometimes even roses, yet now all was normal, to the point where it was beyond boring.

Today was the first day that I would be heading to the house behind the forest, in the hills, on a hill. I had no idea how tricky the route would be and whether I could possibly even get there so I decided to look for some sort of dirt road leading in that direction even if it was right through the forest.

Sooner or later I found what I was searching for and sped down the gravel path, branches hanging over above flowers and bushes everywhere. It was beautiful and so I told myself that if I never managed to get there that just going down this so called road would be good enough just looking at the beauty of unchanged, natural surroundings.

The journey was dragging on a bit so I occupied myself on the road singing songs.

 _Me and all my friends_

 _We're all misunderstood_

 _They say we stand for nothing and_

 _There's no way we ever could_

 _Now we see everything that's going wrong_

 _With the world and those who lead it_

 _We just feel like we don't have the means_

 _To rise above and beat it_

 _So we keep waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _We keep on waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _It's hard to beat the system_

 _When we're standing at a distance_

 _So we keep waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _Now if we had the power_

 _To bring our neighbours' home from war_

 _They would have never missed a Christmas_

 _No more ribbons on their door_

 _And when you trust your television_

 _What you get is what you got_

 _Cause when they own the information, oh_

 _They can bend it all they want_

 _That's why we're waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _We keep on waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _It's not that we don't care,_

 _We just know that the fight ain't fair_

 _So we keep on waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _And we're still waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change_

 _One day our generation_

 _Is gonna rule the population_

 _So we keep on waiting_

 _Waiting on the world to change_

 _We keep on waiting_

As I sang that song it made me realise. ..there is no point in waiting for it to change but to act on it start to change it.

I slammed the breaks , I had spaced out and nearly rode into the gate of the house. I looked up at the house, creaky cracked features not very inviting but I Loved it. I smiled up at it. A full on smile and I knew things where gonna be good . everything was gonna be alright.


	8. Chapter 8l update sorry

**Omg well I forgot to do the thing at the end so yeah.**

 **Traditionally I don't own pitch perfect and I must also confess I have been having some problems with the general direction of this story but have come with a pretty stable idea for a western pitch perfect fanfiction so there's that. I willost to this story whenever something comes into my head but I honestly just don't know. Past week has been hectic and even I would appreciate it if you could contribute some ideas or maybe if I dont have any ideas in a couple months then maybe one of yall could finish it off ...obviously keeping my chapters.**

 **umm peace ~~~wdavidson**


	9. Chapter 9, little things

**Chloe's pov**

Beca still kept disappearing after school. By the time I got to the parking lot, I could just see Beca riding into the distance . She still kept spacing out in lessons, more often actually, and I just kept wondering what she was thinking about instead of listening to the teacher which resulted in a lot of after school note taking sessions which although sound boring could always be made bearable with fat Amy's antics and Stacy's sexy escapades. All in all, I barely got anything done but I started get closer to my friends which I didn't think possible yet it was since I was always focused on learning about others rather than focusing on my friends. But Beca... There was just something about her that wouldn't let me get away from her. Sometimes when I felt myself slipping away elsewhere all it took was one look into those eyes and I was back. But was always searching for more, more contact, more talking but only with Beca. It was weird. The only times we really had the chance to talk was in our music lessons on Mondays and Fridays. She was really talented. Perfect sense of rhythm. Beautiful voice and her instrumental skills were also top of the notch. Her and Aubrey got on really well not surprisingly. Mixing Aubrey's leadership skills and Beca's musical expertise.

We were soon becoming the best group in the class but even though singing and Music was a big part of my life, I was just happy I had that chance to talk to Beca. Conversations weren't one sided. She wasn't afraid to talk to me but our conversations where mainly. ..about little nothings. Nothing deep ,nothing personal. The most personal thing I had learnt from her was that she is lactose intolerant but other than that it was just casual. Little sarcastic comments and jokes, puns, innuendos , everything really. I was surprised by how easily she could make me laugh. Not even fat Amy did it so quick and she says some crazy stuff.

Beca mostly remained a mystery to me. She wasn't a stranger but she wasn't close either and it truly hurt a bit that she wasn't willing to open up to me. I wouldn't her if that's what she's afraid of happening. But she needs to hear it from me to believe it and no such chance had arrived yet. I just felt like it had to be some sort of personal moment where she opened up to me and then I would just be their like. ..

I would never hurt you Beca.

...

 **Still Chloe's pov**

Today would be Beca's first lesson of physical education as her foot had finally healed. I must confess that I did partly watch her get unchanged but then again a lot of people did too. Her body was beautifully toned but what slightly worried me was the scar running across the left side of her ribcage and another near her stomach. The scars had healed but how did they come to be? I decided to let it go for now .

We jogged outside to where we were meeting on the field. The boys were putting on their practice jerseys for what looked to be American Football and I saw Beca talking to their coach and then walk over to put on a jersey too. I had no idea what was going on. Surely she should be with us. I looked at Aubrey questioningly who just smiled at me. By now all the girls were Watching and the female P.E teacher too. Beca was on Toms team. They had gotten pretty close and Tom had broken up with me apologising to me for being a dick and saying that he knew that I didn't want to be with him anymore and that he knew he had changed and wanted to make things right. Standard stuff really. I was relieved. ..that I wasn't with him and that he knew why it messed up. Continuing. ..

Beca was playing receiver. And Tom was running back. Both pretty important players but then again the whole team was important, they couldn't s ore without the defenders, and the defenders well they wouldn't have anyone to defend.

Unicycle snapped the ball to Donald who threw the ball to Beca. She caught it, jumping in the air to do so whilst keeping it from defenders, she swerved, she spun and she ran. She was quick as always as she managed to run past the safety and score a touchdown. I was impressed. And that's how their practice game continued . Tom running and scoring with the help of defenders and Beca catching and running with defenders fending off people? They held the other team scoreless. During the last drive, Bumper ran right at her crashing into her side and pushing her into the bleachers where she hit her head on he metal seats. I gasped but thanked god for the helmets when I saw her stand up and dance about. Turns out she had thrown the ball last minute to Jesse who caught it right in he end zone. TOUCHDOWN!

The winning team joined together in a tight circle and started to sing a little rendition of 'we are the champions'.

 _I've paid my dues_

 _Time after time._

 _I've done my sentence_

 _But committed no crime._

 _And bad mistakes ‒_

 _I've made a few._

 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

 _But I've come through._

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world._

 _I've taken my bows_

 _And my curtain calls_

 _You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

 _I thank you all_

 _But it's been no bed of roses,_

 _No pleasure cruise._

 _I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

 _And I ain't gonna lose._

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world._

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions._

It sounded surprisingly good. Beca's voice a bit louder than normal trying to be loud enough to be heard over the boys. As always whenever she sung, whether it was alone or not, she sounded good. Another thing to ask Beca when and if we ever got any closer...how was she so good at singing and if there's a reason why she loves it so much?

...

We walked back into the changing rooms. The lesson had ended and it was now time to go home. I once again watched her as she got changed, cringing slightly as I saw the scars. She grabbed her Bags and power walked to the car park as I followed sneakily behind her, unseen.

As always, she hopped onto her motorbike, started the engine and rode off, I followed, keen on finally finding out where the hell she could possibly go and if I accidentally stalked her to her house it would still be worth it. Yet I saw her take a sharp right turn into the forest where I saw a long gravel type winding road heading to god knows where.

...

 **Beca's pov**

I was in high spirits today. It was my first lesson of P.E and as long as I got to show off in front of Chloe then I was happy and that's exactly what I did. The only thing that bugged me was the fact that she saw my scars and that made me feel self conscious. Yet I also knew it would one day be a topic that would come up in one of our conversations and that was a whole lot worse. I never like explaining why I have them and I know if I do so , I would give all of me to her ...even though I'm way past the point of no return , she's not aware of that though.

I sped up wanting to get to the house as quickly as I could. Today would be the day I would actually go inside. So far I had only ventured into the back yard and done some small work on the outside look of the house and made the garden a garden not a forest, I left the trees but got rid of overgrown, ugly bushes, done some deweeding. All in all, I made it not so horrifying to look at and to walk through. Like my mind. That's what the garden was like, or how it used to be.

As I got rid of the bushes I was getting rid of unnecessary thoughts, things that I didn't need anymore in my brain, freeing space, sort of like unclogging my mind. Making it less complicated. When I was taking care of the weeds it was like...pulling away bad habits or taking that terribly heavy weight of your shoulders, letting go. But I kept the trees because the trees were the good parts, the parts that mattered. And their was one sapling growing that I left too Beca it was symbolising that some new important thing or person would come into my life.

As I got to the house , I hesitated. No I wouldn't go in today. Going in would be going really deep into my brain, for now let's do the little things. The things that shouldn't really matter but do to me because you are made up of little things that become one big thing so I should perfect the little things first.

I clambers up onto the roof and start strengthening it, I start strengthening my mentality. As I work on the roof. I cry. I let myself cry. Not quiet crying. Loud crying cause no one will hear me. This place is too distant. And that makes me think. No matter how good I make this house, how good I make myself, I will always be distant. I sing to ease the pain. That's What I do. And always will do. Because music is a tree and so is pain...and Chloe is the sapling.

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

 _But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

 _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

 _And it all makes sense to me..._

 _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 _You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

 _But I'll love them endlessly_

 _I won't let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _But if I do_

 _It's you_

 _Oh it's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things_

 _You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

 _And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

 _And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

 _Though it makes no sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

 _You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans_

 _But you're perfect to me_

 _I won't let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true_

 _It's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things_

 _You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

 _And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_

 _If I let you know I'm here for you_

 _Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

 _I've just let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _'Cause it's you_

 _Oh it's you_

 _It's you they add up to_

 _And I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things_

 _I won't let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true_

 _It's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all your little things_

...

 **I'm sure you know the songs in this one. At the end this one personally went on an emotional roller coaster for me and sorry for any mistakes and apologies if you don't e joy this chapter as much as the others. It was done In a hurry since I sort of found a direction in which this story will be heading thanks to a message someone sent me. You know who you are 3 . So there will be stuff like fillers...eg the sports in this one ect, thoughts lots of thoughts, and we'll the house we are gonna focus on the house. No more spoilers.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect or any of its characters nor the songs featured in this fanfiction**

 **Thanks for keeping with me**

 **peace wdavidson**


	10. Chapter 10, letters and thoughts

**Aubrey's pov**

Well this is new. My first time confronting you guys. Beca always told me and encouraged me to do new things, to stray from tradition, to be like myself not like the other generations before me. And I now know she was right. It may be hard for others to believe but Beca's the reason why I am the way I am. I used to be a controlling 'bitch', always listening to others and basically having no say in my life. Everything but whom I marry was to be decided for me. Yet Beca showed me that I have the right to do and be whoever the hell I want to be. That I don't have to listen to everything my parents tell me because that doesn't mean I don't love them nor respect them, it just shows independence and it makes you ...YOU. Last time I saw Beca was the day before breaking up for Christmas, three years ago. She hasn't grown since then, she remains a hobbit, but she changed visually ( and there is no way to see whether she changed personality wise part from the fact she's either on some weird adrenaline rush or extremely shy), she has ear monstrosities and other such piercing, dark eyeshadow, quite a lot of eyeliner and mascara , tattoos and she prefers to wear darker colours although she has been seen in other brighter colours. The Beca from three years ago wore a little makeup , she wasn't particularly open but not quite like this , she was just different. The only thing that hadn't really changed is the whole adrenaline rush, she was constantly in fights. Back then she went to lots of clubs to let it all out yet now I'm not sure.

Beca was the best thing that ever happened to me, I didn't love her and I don't love her but she's important to me. Beca's closed off as always but it seems like the last straw this time. I don't want her to get hurt but sometimes you have to, to become who you really are, to find your self over again.

...

 **Chloe's pov**

I haven't seen quite as much of Beca as I used to. She was in lessons of course, most of them anyway, and then as always she'd be gone. The only times she ever let herself go was in Music. She talks to us normally as if she was never avoiding the whole wide world. It's been a month and this whole thing is killing me. Why is Beca like that? I'm way past my studies, I came to the conclusion I may have been to obsessive about them and they were in fact taking over, but Beca was the different one. She countered my knowledge, my psychological and sociological knowledge which I had been taught by my parents and grandparents, the knowledge would always be passed down.

My ancestors and even my parents all worked or work in some sort of therapy. My mum a psychotherapist and my dad is a therapist at the hospital. They never really come home, putting their work before any personal issues, yes, they think of me as an issue, but unlike any patient or problem you can't really try and solve me or get rid of me, you could but that would involve killing me and that causes even more trouble. So since I was about 3, I moved in with my grandparents. They did everything a parent should do and passed on knowledge. Nothing was quite he same as any normal family and now as I'm a senior in high school, over the years you age, as did my grandparents, like any other normal human being, so I'm at the point where I take care of them more than they do of me.

That was an unintentional insight into my life. If only Beca would do something like that and I was their to hear it. But how likely is that to happen? No idea since I don't know much about Beca Mitchell.

Anyway...

It's music and Professor Mitchell is doing another 'sing to the whole class ' type of session. This time not everyone will have to sing though as we only have half a session because of an assembly being held later. And now it would be the last persons go. Our group had already sung individually apart from me and Beca, it looked like it would be a battle between us.

Throughout the duration of this slightly shorter lesson Beca's eyes had been on me the whole time trying to burn a hole through my head. I found it soothing though , knowing hat this is a sign she acknowledges and maybe even appreciates my presence, her body language says so ( not just an excuse to scan her well shaped, toned body) , she was comfortable.

" OK folks, last volunteer!"

My hand shot up, not even giving Beca a chance to try and make this spot hers. I got an acknowledging nod from the teacher and walked over to the microphone. As always some had played too yet I felt that just hearing the lyrics to the song would be enough for her to understand. Hopefully it doesn't come across as too romantic, don't want her getting the wrong idea.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

 _And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time_

 _Taking flight, making me feel right_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

 _All I know is a new found grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Beca got the gist of the song pretty early on, she ripped out a piece of paper out of one of her books and started writing with a wide grin on her face. I was pretty proud of my little heart felted cover and was honestly over joyed when she stood up at the end giving me a loud round of applause, no one else's in the class did and the eyes were now all on her now because of her reaction . Her cheeks turned a cute shade of red as she covered her face and sat down. I went back to my seat with a beaming smile.

Beca gave me the letter at the beginning of lunch. After she not so swiftly departed, walking into Tom as they both fell over, sharing a hearty laugh before she fled off to god knows where.

I unfolded the letter and started to read, my heart beating rapidly.

 ** _Hey Chloe._**

 ** _I feel the same way, and have for a while now. I would really like to know you better its just quite hard for me. I'm not the most social of people, and truthfully you scare the shit out of me for reasons you may one day find out. Everything has changed, so let's let it change for the better. If your up for it, not saying it has to be today , you could follow me and I know you know what I'm on about. Follow me down the windy road to...a better place. And if it's too much, then you can follow me in school. I'll be in either the gym, recording studio, stadium or the roof. Ever since you waved to me that day, when we sang. I want you and I, to be friends, to be us but together. How about we make a change tomorrow? It would be a dream, the fun – sized ( I'm not that tiny) brunette resident badass and the gorgeous ,talented redhead with the pretty eyes, perfection yet a mystery. I want you to know who I am and why I am the way I am but I would need to know the same back. I'll let myself go if you're do too. I won't be broken again, so let's heal together. Shall we?_**

 ** _Beca. .._**

Parts of the letter picked at my brain. Her intentions were pure. Vague at moments but I could make that change. And I would make this change...soon.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Beca's pov**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shitting myself. I was, not physically- that's just disgusting, but emotionally I was most definitely.

For a while now I had been meaning to write her that lettered give it to her, yet I never felt that the moment was right, with Chloe, I had to do everything right, one slip up and everything would be gone. And now she had basically initiated what I had been meaning to do for quite a while now, there would never be a better moment for my letter plan, so I did it. Maybe she didn't want what I wanted, I'd have to deal with whatever she did, because I would do anything for her, even if that meant leaving.

It may seem a little too much since we haven't known each other that long and hadn't taken the chances we had to get to know one and other. But it's never too late. Except sometimes it is...I learnt that the hard way. I learnt everything the hard way, except love, I learnt that softly. Chloe is killing me softly.

I'm on the roof, my place of solitude, liked the house in the distance. I was drawn to both places although if you think about it, I was forced to this place. No one goes here, no one goes there either, except me, but hopefully that will soon change. Hopefully many things will, this way of life's is hard after all. Seeing the person you care about most everyday, happily living life without you, whilst all you can think about is them and everything you do is strictly for them, but they don't know it. Even when I sing, my songs reflect my feelings for her or the feelings I have because of her. As anxious as I am right now, I'm bubbling with anticipation and excitement, why...because of Chloe.

 _Sunlight comes creeping in_

 _Illuminates our skin_

 _We watch the day go by_

 _Stories of all we did_

 _It made me think of you_

 _It made me think of you_

 _Under a trillion stars_

 _We danced on top of cars_

 _Took pictures of the stage_

 _So far from where we are_

 _They made me think of you_

 _They made me think of you_

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 _I'm in a foreign state_

 _My thoughts they slip away_

 _My words are leaving me_

 _They caught an aeroplane_

 _Because I thought of you_

 _Just from the thought of you_

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our live_

But does she want to be by my side?

 **hello peeps, long time, sorry for the amount of time between this chapter and the last, I did a couple sentences each day, u know best productivity ever, but I was really busy with work, and as you read this, I have probably just come of my flight from UK to Japan, im absolutely knackered either way and the majority of this chapter was finished on said flight.**

 **songs- taylor swift ft ed sheer an (or other way round ), know you better...birdy, wings**

 **sorry for any spelling mistakes as I couldn't be asked to properly check the spelling . Apologies.**

 **I do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters.**

 **hope you guys have a nice summer.**

 **peace- wdavidson**


	11. Chapter 11, creepy and flirt

**Beca's pov**

Today was one of the days I took a break from the house. As much as I enjoy my little sanctuary it gets stressful. I've gone inside, only to break down in the door way crying. Why? Who knows. You know that feeling you get when your in a grave yard? Intruding in some way, like you shouldn't be there, your alive, this is a place for the dead. Is that only me? Probably. I'm just weird about these things.

Upon entering the house , I just took it all in, everything was still their, furniture, framed photos, all of it. The things that meant something to the dwellers even if they weren't aware of it. They looked like some weird force had struck everything making the objects upturned, unsettling.

Hardly any dust ...this must have been recent then. These little facts just stabbing at my brain. I placed one foot inside, and heard a growl, or so I think anyway, it could have just Ben me imaging things. It definitely wasn't a creaky floorboard. That was enough, I turned on my heels and attempted to close the door. It refused to. Something was in the way. I picked the item up, not aware that said item would be the one to fully ruin me, not just in the moment, for the year, for maybe even forever. Yes I'm saying decomposing Beca would be restless in her grave because of it. All it was ,was a photo. Anyway proceeding with the story...

I slammed the door shut. Fled from the house, stuffed the photo in my school bag , still not checked out by me , and turned on my motorbike riding off into the sunset la di da di da. A pretty picture yes apart from the fact that I looked like I had just seen a ghost and to be fair, nearly shitting myself .

I got home, ran up the stairs and just sat there looking at my bag for a good hour.

I reached for my phone first, planning to message someone, sort of like moral support in a way.

Chloe

 **BM- OK I AM BASICALLY SCARED TO DEATH AND I PICKED UP SOMETHING WHILST LOSING MY SHIT . WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?**

A minute passed. I was starting to think she wouldn't reply but she always does, pretty soon anyway, if not I do have plenty of other contacts but Chloe's word is more important .

 _CB- AWHH, BADASS BECA IS CAPABLE OF FEAR, KAWAIII. WELL YOU SHOULD LOOK AT IT DUH_

 **BM- DON'T TEASE ME NOW RED, BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S CUTE. .DO YOU THINK I'M CUTE? ! ANYWAY...I'M TOO SCARED TO DO IT ALONE.**

Shit, I sent the cute bit, Omg I'm such a dip shit. Now I'm freaking out even more.

 _CB- YES BECA YOU'RE REALLY CUTE. NOT JUST WHEN SCARED, LIKE ALL THE TIME XD DO YOU WANNA CHECK THIS THING YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TOMORROW AT SCHOOL OR WHAT?_

What am I getting myself into.

B **M- UMM OK, WELL UR SORTA CUTE TOO, I MEAN NOT THAT UR UGLY, UR REALLY PRETTY, BEAUTIFUL EVEN**

Jeez clumsy fingers, god dammit.

 **BM- THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DELETED NOT SENT, APOLOGIES, BUT I REALLY WANNA FIND OUT NOW**

Great cover up Mitchell, smooth

 _CB – DON'T WORRY BABY GIRL ;) DO U WANNA CUM OVER THEN? OR SHOULD I CUM TO URS )_

 **BM- NOT FUNNY CHLO, I'LL CUM XD TO URS, QUICKER THAT WAY**

 _CB – SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID U WANTED A QUICKIE ;)_

I didn't even bother to reply. I didn't really know what to reply with. Ever sine Chloe sung that Taylor swift and ed Sheeran song we have naturally become really good friends and her casual flirting with me ( that cause butterflies to form in my stomach, more like everywhere) a perceive to just be a Chloe thing that she does with everyone, not in a slutty way. Chloe's ...not like that . Continuing. ..

For the second time today (different order though ), I grabbed my bag, ran down the stairs, opened the door, closed the door gently, And rode of towards the Beale estate.

...

*knock,knock,knock*

The door is always opened here quickly, I can just imagine one of the Beales sitting peacefully and then someone knocks and it's chaos and people sprinting to the door wanting to be the first to open the door. A little far fetched but yay for imagination.

Her mother opens the door.

" ohh hello Beca, nice to see you again. You here to see Chloe?"

Who else?

" Yes my am. "

" Please just call me Clare darling, no need for such formalities."

"MUMMMMM,IS MY FUCK BUDDY HERE YET?!" yells the redhead making me blush easily . No Chloe's mum does not have ginger hair, perhaps died or maybe Chloe gets it from her father, I've never seen him so I wouldn't know.

" Chloe Elizabeth Beale."

" Sorry mum!" Chloe comes down the stairs giggling. Her mother look at her sternly, but it doesn't last for long, you just can't stay mad at Chloe, cause it Chloe, and she's something else, she's special.

" There's my Lil cutie" She says as she embraces me in a bone crushing hug. The Chloe Hug.

" Hey Chlo. " I stay safe with my words afraid I will say something from the section I have of cheesy and romantic things in my heart.

" OK ma, we're going to go upstairs and fuck, I mean do homework, yeah homework..." Chloe goes of in thought leaving me to face palm and her mother to put on that look again.

Without a word she dragged me up the stairs.

Opening the door to her room she led me inside.

" OK, straight to the point Mitchell, let's look at whatever it is and then you explain how you came to own this item."

" sheesh, forceful are we now?"

" Stop dragging out the inevitable. And Beca dear, I can be way more forceful. " wink, god those winks, she doesn't even know the effect she has on me.

Without another word, I'm not gonna mention the lingering look too much, I opened my bag up and took it out. Moving to sit on her desk chair, I took it out and surveyed it. Chloe moved over to me and sat on my lap to get a better look causing me to stare at her .

" They look so cute together." I looked at the picture again. It depicted two women, mid twenties probably, married by the looks of it, woman on the left had auburn hair, smiling what looked to be an awfully forced smile ,puffy eyes from crying probably , woman on the right had just plain black hair, very creepy aura, one of hands wrapped round the other woman, other hand hiding something behind her back, the background was just as creepy , it's what I had seen this afternoon, the memory causing me to fidget. As I was about to put the photo away, it was making me sick, I dropped it and something came off the back. Chloe picked it up, totes didn't look at her ass when she did.

It was a memory stick. Without hesitation the redhead plugged it in. The file was called 'Last Song'. With a straight face, the beauty that was now back on my lap, clicked on the file and a video started to play. The auburn haired one was sitting in front of the camera on the ripped sofa . Guitar in hand.

 _" By the time someone sees this it will most definitely be too late. But please don't shy away, it may be too late for me but it isn't for you. Fix our house. Be careful though. It's hard to predict what will happen, you may know a bit after all you had to get inside to get this. Fix the house. But be careful, it's dangerous, if it becomes too much then stop, if you continue there is a high likely hood that you will die, so stop, the occurring's should end sooner or later. My names Anna and this is my last song."_

 _With a sad smile she starts to play and sing._

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The stench, the stench of summer sex_

 _And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes_

 _Divide me down to the smallest I can be_

 _Put your, put your v-v-venom in me_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb_

 _Is worth two lions, but here I am_

 _And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams_

 _But they're not quite what they seem_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _You'll find your way_

 _And may death find you alive_

 _Take me down the line_

 _In Gem City we turned the tide_

 _You'll find your way_

 _And may death find you alive_

 _Take me down the line_

 _In Gem City we turned the tide_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _With one last strum of the guitar she ended the song. In seconds a knife was thrown across the room ,a piercing scream ,and the camera screen to break. Then it turned off._

How did the video get on the memory stick? Did someone else know about this?

Chloe broke my thoughts.

" So we gonna fix it Beca?"

...

 **Dun dun dunning**

 **I don't even know. This just sorta came to me and I was like why the hell not. It's been a while,I'm sorry,I was on holiday with friends and never had the time, but im here now and yeah.I don't own pitch perfect or any of its characters.**

 **The songs Uma Thurman by fallout boy,it's awesome, and I just love the way it's put sounds awesome.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical, punctuational and general typos or whatever. Nobody's perfect and I'm lazy and never go through the if this chapters short, I'm sorry but tough.**

 **Peace,love yall~~~~wdavidson**


End file.
